The Melodies that Shine so Brightly
by XDarkFallenAngelX
Summary: Magical Boy AU. The Warrior of Light and 9 other warriors have a perfect normal life in another world until Chaos and the villains came along. Only magical music can stop them and also moogles...


**5This is actually my first Final Fantasy/Dissidia fanfic which I was dying to write! Since I love the series as a kid and I thought writing a fanfic about this could be awesome. But there will be some OCCness here and I'm sorry if you don't like it. I only know the plots of Final Fantasies VI, VII, VIII, and IX since they're my favorite games so far (and I'm obsessed with VI right now). But I hope you'll like it...I guess**

Zidane Tribal, Squall Leonhart, and Bartz Klauser were walking down the streets after finishing...well, stopping Zidane from flirting with the girls. The young monkey boy always has a thing with girls, which stops him from focusing on his real work with his pals. But Squall and Bartz were the total opposite of him, Squall has always been a lone wolf and sometimes everyone away and while Bartz have more responsibility than Zidane does. Even the Genome can be serious at times, especially when it comes to Kuja which he refuse to call him his 'older brother' and Garland (his creator or 'father'). Now after stopping the childish blondy boy, we needed to find a way to stop this foe that they're after and it wasn't easy either. The Warrior of Light didn't tell them who and it was something that they needed to do on their own while the others were busy fighting their own personal enemies. After the request they were given by Cosmos, she give all 10 warriors a special ability to disguise themselves as normal 'humans.' A helpful way to help not get attack by the enemy. Chaos also give this ability to the villains.

"I wonder why she have to give us this disguise, we don't really need it..." said Squall disgust at the outfit he was wearing, "That Warrior of Light doesn't use his and how come we did?"

"Squall come down! having this normal human life is great! you don't know much about it..." Bartz showed his friend the Starbucks cup, "Look at this good stuff! as a hero like us, you don't get these stuff!" then Squall shook his head. "Whatever..."

Both Squall and Bartz didn't say anything until he notice that Zidane was missing and it turns out that he was flirting with an older woman. The woman had pale skin with silver-whitish curly hair. "Hey babe, do you want me to order a big meal for you?" Squall had enough of it. First off, we have been stopping Zidane from flirting with girls who were younger than 18 years but this woman was older! and now Zidane has begin playing with this woman?! The tall teenager grabs Zidane's tail which he makes a sound of crying. "Hey!"

"Excuse us Miss! we're very sorry for the behavior of our friend, he can't help himself with women..." said Bartz as he backing Zidane from the the woman. The Genome glared at him until the woman begin to laugh at them. "No! it's fine! the men around here do this to me all the time!"

Then Zidane chuckled, "But don't worry, I'll make sure you're my lucky girl~."

Squall glared at him, 'Damn this kid!'. The trio left the woman alone as they went to the inn where they were staying. Nobody has come here until they were done with their work. But Squall couldn't keep his mind off the woman they met, did she look familiar? he couldn't put his finger on it. But Squall did like that only the 3 of them were here in the inn. Cloud and his gang usually go here often because they were stronger than the 5 warriors. While Terra has powerful magic than the others.

"Wow, they're aren't here?" Bartz was stretching from walking a long street and lay in his bed, "Well, I'll stay here until something happens..."

Zidane look at the window to see the clouds that were wondering around the sky. It reminded him of the song that his princess would always sing to everyone.

He really misses Garnet...

"Hey Squall, what did you thought about doing after finishing this war?" Squall didn't answer, he was tired and was standing in the corner of the room. Zidane would sometimes helps him try to be a bit social but the thing was that Squall has always been a solitude.

Then an idea came to Zidane's mind and he smirked at it, "Hey! do you ever thought about me bringing Rinoa here so we can go...out a little?"

"What does Rinoa have to do with this?"

Zidane shrugged, then looked at the sky without bothering anyone. Which Squall would like...

It wasn't very long for them to stay in the inn. Cloud, Tidus, Firion, and Cecil has came back from their mission and they haven't met their enemy which they were waiting for. Terra and Onion Knight hasn't came back, everyone thought this is something that the 2 needed to do on their own. But the others will be there if they ever need any help. Everyone have to work together. The Warrior of Light didn't came back to tell them something since he was the 'boss' around here. There was no need to worry since they do have time to save their worlds from Chaos and the other villain and retrieving the Crystals. The 4 warriors were in their 'transformation' clothing and climb the window so nobody would witness them and they were surprised to see the other 3 being in the inn while Zidane smiled to see who it was.

"It's Cloud!" he opened the window for the 4 to come in. Squall wasn't that surprised to see them and Bartz stand up from the bed. Cloud didn't give any emotion to what his friends were doing, he just want to inform them.

"We only saw Sephiroth but he didn't give up..." Firion inform to the others, then Cloud was next to spoke up. "You guys better watch your step, our enemies could be near and DON'T let them know that you guys are the ones they're after since Cosmos didn't give those disguises for nothing..."

"There's a lot of people living in this place and one or two of them could be Sephiroth or one anyone we know..." said Cecil.

"Hey! did you guys hear what's happening here in this town?! I heard that a woman from here is about to preform and I want to see her! Can I? please~! but I promise that I'll stay focus on the mission!" The monkey boy begged the 4 but neither of them protested it but let him do what he wants since everyone are having normal lives which gives them the freedom to do what they want.

Cloud sigh, "Fine. Do what you want...I believe you guys can handle it on your own. While we're going to find Terra and Onion Knight to check if they're alright..."

It was around 7:45 PM at the clock that hanging from the wall of their room. The performance of this woman that Zidane was dying to see will be starting in a few minutes and the young monkey boy was bringing his camera to take pictures of the cutie. But other than that, he was also bringing his magic stick so he can transform into the 'Zidane' he was from his world. Gaia which he was form, he wasn't denying that he was actually from Terra. Cosmos give each of the warriors a magical stick that can transform them back in their regular clothing that they always wear a lot. The sticks also have the Roman Numerals on them. People around were preparing to see who was about to preform and Zidane went outside to see how big the crowd was.

"Bravo! to whoever is doing this lovely event!" Then Squall hit him in the head, "It would be best if you shut up for a moment and watch the show quietly..."

The stage was still being set and people were gathering together to see. It went from one to one person to go up on stage to to their music and Zidane is still waiting for his cutie to show up. Hands were clapping and Bartz was cheering at the men on stage. "Bravo! bravo!" While listening to the music, Squall begin to think about Rinoa. He didn't know why but that sound of the music sounded rather...sad. Then a smiling Rinoa appeared and Squall tried to keep his mind off of her and Zidane notice what was wrong with him. "What's wrong? it looks like something is on your mind..." but Squall ignored him until Zidane spook up about his opinion of the music playing. "This song is so lovely, it somehow reminds me of Dagger...I'm sure she misses me..."

So Squall wasn't alone in this, but he ignored it. "Look how dumb you are..."

After the music stopped playing and the audience were waiting for whoever is going to preform next. Zidane hoped the music that they heard this night helped Squall a little and he wondered if any of it reminded him of his world or Rinoa. "I hope he liked it..." Bartz was clapping with everyone and still waiting for the next person to come. Then a woman appeared on stage and the 3 warriors recognize her and gasped, "It's the Cloud of Darkness!" The woman, that is their enemy begin playing the piano and they can feel a great dark gloomy cloud going on around the crowd. Their faces look rather tired but it wasn't a normal type of fatigue. Something was terrible wrong here. "What terrible music she's making...!" said Bartz.

"Then what are you guys waiting for? let's stop her..." said Squall then Zidane and Bartz nodded the yelled out to transform into their regular clothing.

"Five Warrior's Voice!"

"Eight Warrior's Voice!"

"Nine Warrior's Voice!"

Then the Cloud of Darkness smirked as she that the 3 warriors have already come to stop her. "Now stop that horrible music you're playing right now..." said Zidane who was not acting serious. But the Cloud of Darkness begin to laugh, "Oh, you haven't check the crowd yet..."

People look like they were possessed, laughing. "Humans who are listening to the song I am playing are now under my control." The 3 begin to back away but there was people everywhere until one of them jumped into Squall, holding him. Bartz tries to help him out until two people from his back grabbed him by the arms. The Cloud of Darkness begin to laugh as she look of how hopeless the 3 warriors are. Zidane being on the ground won't help so he jumped into the roof of a house to 'attack' the people that were holding Squall and Bartz. But others who were not in the performance being to climb so they could stop the Genome from helping his friends. So Zidane jumped from the roof and attack one of them who were holding Squall back until more people jumped on him.

Suddenly, a figure from the sky appeared and attacked those who were holding Squall, Zidane, and Bartz back. It was the Warrior of Light to rescue, then jumped to the stage to grab one of the instruments which was the violin. He begin to play it and those who were under the Cloud of Darkness's control were now unconscious. The 3 warriors hold their weapons, but at the same time...they were singing. Which weaken their foe.

"Give it up Cloud of Darkness! you lost!" said Bartz, then she glared at them until they begin to attack her. "Do you want to hear it again?" then the Cloud of Darkness had no other choice but to retreat.

"Hey, that was some good music you made there..." said Zidane. "It was nothing, now you have to help Cloud and the others since all of you are going to deal with more enemies later on..."

Nobody said anything until the Warrior of Light begin to walk away, "Don't let your guard down..."

"Maybe having a normal life here won't be so bad..." said Squall, "Especially having a disguise since our enemy will know who we are if they see us wearing this..." he touched his leather jacket that he often wears. Squall miss wearing it, but once they finish stopping this war, he will wear it again.

"Now, let us move on..." A smile appeared on his face.


End file.
